you would do anything to destroy the body that they rescued
by KitsukyR
Summary: "Él esperaba poder dormir también, y soñar para siempre. Como estaba haciendo ella. Quizás si él la imitaba, tendría oportunidad de ver a Maka en sueños. Sí, eso sonaba bien." SoulxMaka!


_**you would do anything to destroy the body that they rescued**_

 **by:** _KitsukyR_

 **Series:** Soul Eater _no me pertenece_

 **Personajes:** Soul Eater, Maka Albarn

 **Género:** Romance, Angst

 **Rating:** M

 **N/A:** Gracias por leer :')

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 _-Acaso…-_ normalmente, él no dudaba tanto. No era como un indefenso gato bebé que necesitaba la protección de alguien porque estaba demasiado aterrado.

Por lo menos, eso era lo que pretendía.

El chico cool que sabía cómo vestirse, que no prestaba atención ni estudiaba en clases, que se veía absolutamente increíble cuando colocaba sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta. Acción que por cierto, no hacía apropósito, era algo natural, debido a su personalidad tan fantástica que poseía –otra vez, todo natural-.

Todo era basura, claro.

Un hermoso adorno para ocultar lo que estaba escondido detrás.

Él.

Y la única que conocía su disfraz, era Maka.

 _-¿Acaso, tú?...-_

Quería inundar sus dedos detrás de sus cabellos a causa de la desesperación, ya que eso hacía cuando estaba nervioso, alterado o simplemente perturbado por algo. Evitó hacer eso ésta vez. También impidió cualquier otra acción, por más diminuta que fuese, ya que podía verse estúpida, impropia.

Podía confundirla aún más.

Y Soul no quería mezclar su realidad más allá de lo retorcida que ya se encontraba, un mínimo error podía arruinarla así que ahora, sería un perfeccionista.

Una persona que podría controlar sus músculos, unos que no dejarían llevarse por el sentimiento, unos que no temblarían por los nervios.

Como un médico o un actor, aprendería a mantener una mirada sin emociones.

Cosa que había intentado realizar durante toda su vida, sin éxito.

Y ese fallo se debía a una sola persona.

La misma que permanecía acostada en una cama, sus ojos abiertos por primera vez desde que la habían internado en ese hospital, por primera vez desde que se había desmayado en… ésa estúpida, estúpida, estúpida, batalla.

Horrible batalla.

Había sido horrible, y él seguía recordándolo como si fuese ayer.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Soul la había protegido hasta el final.

O al menos eso supuso, cuando entró al hospital con heridas sobre su cuerpo que según él, no tenían importancia en comparación a la rubia que seguía sin despertar, entre sus brazos.

Razón por la cual, él exigió entre gritos: _"¡NECESITO AYUDA!"_

Pero el chico seguía sin poder analizar las palabras que le decían los médicos. Decían un montón de palabras extravagantes que no tenían mucho sentido y estaba seguro que si Maka hubiese estado despierta, se hubiese reído de él o enojada, lo hubiese golpeado con un libro, por no prestar atención en clases y por su ridícula expresión. Que dentro de sus pensamientos, era –casi- adorable. Porque para ella, él era adorable en cualquiera de sus formas.

Había una posibilidad, de que Maka no despertase.

Y cuando Soul preguntó –en un tono áspero e irritado- _"¿y cuándo despertará, entonces?"_ como si fuese una especie de broma, una pésima broma.

La mujer en bata blanca y lentes redondos giró la cabeza en negación levemente, sin saber cómo usar las palabras correctas para hacerlo comprender. "No, Señor. Quiero decir, es posible que la paciente Albarn jamás despierte."

Como un fuego ardiente que raspaba en su garganta, quemaba.

Era imposible.

Un mundo donde Maka no estaba, era imposible.

Y todo era su culpa.

 _Maldito Soul._

Tendría que haberla protegido mejor, tendría que haber tenido mejor cuidado, prestar más atención en el momento indicado.

 _Maldito Soul._

Pero ahora era demasiado tarde.

Ahora ella estaba durmiendo, _quizás para siempre_ , y no había nada que podía hacer para repararlo.

" _Mi culpa"_ pensó él desoladamente, al mismo siempre que la médica le hablaba sobre sus heridas, medicamentos y reposo. Casi obligándolo a ingresar a su nueva habitación, porque debido a su estado, necesitaba quedarse –por lo menos- unas semanas en el hospital.

Pero no le importaba.

Su mirada estaba dispersa más allá de ese lugar, de la pared frente a él, de las demás personas, del espacio físico en sí.

Él esperaba poder dormir también, y soñar para siempre. Como estaba haciendo ella.

Quizás si él la imitaba, tendría oportunidad de ver a Maka en sueños.

Sí, eso sonaba bien.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pero las cosas buenas no suceden.

Soul estaba en el hospital, como ella. Por diferentes razones entre medio, pero lo estaba. Sus habitaciones no estaban pegadas una a la otra. No estaban ni siquiera remotamente cercas.

Él podía convertirse en un arma mortal, sí.

Pero estaba lejos de poseer un oído avanzado al de cualquier otro ser humano.

Lo que significaba que si Maka despertaba en algún instante, Soul no podría escucharla. Si las máquinas pegadas a su cuerpo hacían un sonido de emergencia, tampoco podría escucharlo.

Y si Maka necesitaba algo (lo que sea que fuese), tampoco podría escucharlo.

Maldición.

Entendía que la vida no era perfecta ni mucho menos un cuento de hadas, pero…

Sólo, estar al lado de ella por si necesitaba algo.

Los médicos habían respondido ante sus quejas, algo similar a que cualquier cosa que sucediera, ellos estarían ahí así que no tenía razón alguna para ponerse paranoico al respecto.

¡BASURA!

Probablemente decían eso a todos sus pacientes, pero no entendían que Maka no era cualquier paciente.

Lo necesitaba.

Y _já_ , era cierto que no podía expresarlo de ninguna forma, pero ¡tampoco era como si lo hubiese hecho antes!

Soul jamás le había dicho con palabras que la necesitaba.

Menos que le sonriera, porque su sonrisa lo hacía sentir más vivo que nunca.

Ella tampoco le pedía tomar su mano y entrelazar sus dedos en cualquier oportunidad que tenía.

Muchos menos unas palabras cuando no sabía qué hacer.

O simplemente observarlo unos segundos sin decir nada porque los dos adoraban hacer esa cursilería-de-adolescentes.

Sin embargo, hacían todas esas cosas sin excepción.

Hacían demasiado sin hablar.

No tenían por qué aclarar lo obvio, ya estaba ahí.

Y con ésta situación, no era diferente.

Soul sabía que ella requería su presencia, y eso era más que suficiente para escabullirse de su habitación a las 2 de la mañana e ir hacia la de Maka.

No fue nada fácil, especialmente en silla de ruedas.

La herida de su espalda no sólo molestaba, mejor dicho: quemaba como si fuese un pedazo de carne en el peor de los infiernos. La palabra sentarse no parecía normal sin que fuese doloroso; pero levantarse era peor. Sus pies seguían vendados de la misma forma que sus brazos, y el corte en su mejilla seguía de color rojo, ocultada en una venda, aunque la sangre que deslizaba sobre ella había desaparecido hace mucho tiempo.

Tenía que sentarse en la silla de ruedas, eso era lo principal. Pero no iba a lograrlo si no salía de su cama antes. Así que, con la ayuda de la palma de su mano apoyada en la pared, acompañado de una mueca de dolor que apareció en todo su rostro rápidamente, intentó levantarse. Mordió el labio inferior para no gruñir de dolor (algún médico de guardia podría oírlo), y con varios intentos fallidos, finalmente alcanzó la silla de ruedas que se encontraba a un lado de su cama y luego de varios minutos, cumplió con su cometido.

Se mareó un poco, el mundo pareció dar vueltas; así que se quedó en la misma posición por unos segundos con los ojos cerrados.

Ya le habían informado que la silla era algo transitorio, tan sólo estaba débil por el momento, le ayudaría hasta que su cuerpo encontrara en un mejor estado. Por lo menos, hasta que no se sintiera como si tuviese ochenta años.

Maka estaba esperándolo.

Esa era la razón por la que abrió los ojos rápidamente y una voz en su mente le gritó _"¡rápido!"._ De repente sintió la fuerza necesaria para dirigirse con un peso lento, pero firme hacia los pasillos del hospital.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sus ojos carmesíes se enfocaban en las máquinas que hacían ese sonido.

"Bip, bip, bip" cada segundo, cada uno de ellos lo irritaban, una y otra vez. No porque tuviese un corto temperamento –esa era Maka, no él-, pero porque ese sonido prácticamente decía "ésta paciente está grave. Realmente, grave"

Luego la observó a ella.

Y él quiso llorar.

Había perdido el color en su piel.

Siempre había tenido ese tono blanco, nevado, iluminado cada vez que sonreía con unos ojos verdes.

Esos ojos que ahora se encontraban cerrados.

¿Quizás por eso tenía la imaginación de que su piel no estaba… encendida?

Se acercó hacia un lado de la cama, cerca de ella.

No se veía molesta, feliz ni triste.

Era raro, pero Soul nunca creyó que podía verla así.

Maka se veía como la nada misma.

Y no quería pensarlo, ni en el peor lado pequeño de su ser, pero no parecía que se despertaría en ningún momento.

Se veía muerta.

Quería tocarla.

Tocar sus brazos, manos, dedos, mejillas.

Saber si a pesar de su color, seguía teniendo esa suavidad –encantadora- que su piel siempre había adquirido.

Esa suavidad que a él lo había conquistado.

Suspiró, y de repente Soul no estuvo seguro cómo respirar.

Porque respirar era algo que uno no hace pensando, simplemente resulta inconscientemente porque es un ser viviente.

Algo vivo.

Sin embargo, no supo cómo realizarlo.

Ella seguía respirando.

Seguía viva.

Y saber eso –Soul pensó- era la única razón por la que él no se había caído de su silla.

Aún.

Su mente tan solo divagaba, probablemente porque quería estar muerto ahora. No tenía ese pensamiento desde que tenía diez años, pero de repente ahora lo tenía.

 _Maldición, Maka. ¡Despierta!_

Soul gruñó entre dientes.

Obviamente, los cuentos de hadas no existen.

Las novelas románticas no existen.

Y la vida no es perfecta. Es injusta, incluso cuando se trata de personas como ella.

Quienes no merecen eso.

El chico de ojos rojos suspiró y después de unos segundos de permanecer quieto, comenzó a moverse un poco.

Un poco y un poco más.

Hasta que apoyó su mentón sobre el diminuto hombro de ella, sintiendo un par de mechones rubios sobre sus pestañas.

Sus ojos rojos se cerraron, sintiéndola un poco más cerca en cada segundo que transcurría.

Durante ese tiempo, abrió uno de sus ojos, espiándola.

Quizás ahora despertaría.

¿Todavía no?

Bueno…

Agh.

Quizás…

¿Ahora?

No.

Maka no despertó en ningún momento de esa noche.

Y Soul cerró los ojos otra vez, y no volvió a mover un músculo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Su médica estaba enojada, y lo regañó como un niño.

Él no podía hacer esas cosas.

No era correcto escaparse de su habitación a quien sabe que hora de la noche.

Las visitas eran durante el día.

De tal hora a tal hora.

Honestamente, Soul no presto atención. Su boca se movía y palabras salían de sus labios pero jamás llegaron a sus oídos.

Estaba pensando cuánto tiempo faltaba para ver a Maka otra vez.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Habían pasado semanas.

El chico de cabellos blancos había perdido la cuenta. Porque si lo hubiese hecho, se hubiese vuelto loco. ¿Pensar cuántas horas, días, semanas y meses había estado durmiendo en esa maldita habitación? No, de ninguna manera.

Su cuerpo se había estabilizado, -un poco- así que sin una silla de ruedas era mucho más sencillo para moverse hacia la habitación de Maka. Incluso aunque seguía necesitando cierto reposo. No era importante.

Ahora había comenzado a hablarle.

Cada vez que lo hacía, siempre la veía, directo y fijo, esperando una contestación.

Ella jamás respondía, obvio.

Al principio eso dolía.

No su cuerpo, no sus heridas.

Era como una espada clavada en su pecho.

Observarla durmiendo, sin responderle, absolutamente muda, dolía.

Cuando hundía su mano contra la suya, esperaba sentir el movimiento de sus dedos entrelazándolos con los suyos.

Pero lo único que Soul sentía era los ruidos detrás de los pasillos, algunos gritos, algunos pasos de pacientes desconocidos y ese –maldito, maldito- "bip".

El doctor de Maka ya sabía quién era Soul. No era su novio, su comprometido ni mucho menos su esposo.

Tan sólo alguien enamorado de la chica _equivocada_.

Pero era la persona que la visitaba casi las 24 horas del día, excepto cuando tenía que revisar las máquinas o algún estudio que Soul debía hacerse.

Fuera de eso, siempre estaba ahí.

Y él le había explicado a Soul –más de una vez- que no se llenara de esperanza o de valor, no porque fuera una 'mala persona', pero porque ya se había ocupado de casos parecidos y eran complicados.

Ese fue un momento en el que el chico se dio cuenta de algo.

Estaba lleno de esperanza.

No.

De coraje.

Algo que Maka conocía a la perfección, y él no.

Era algo –casi gracioso e irónico- como ella estaba en ese estado y ahora Soul se comportaba así.

Bueno, era hora de tener el turno de mostrar su propio coraje, ¿verdad?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Estaba sentado a un lado de su cama. La cabeza de Soul estaba hundida a un lado de ella. Su frente sobre la misma cama donde ella dormía todas las noches, arriba de las sábanas blancas.

Fue un increíble shock cuando escuchó un gruñido. No era de su parte, en la habitación estaban solo los dos. Tampoco provenía de la máquina irritante, ni de un médico nuevo.

Él levantó la cabeza y enfocó su mirada hacia ella –como todos los días-, pero ésta vez notó algo distinto. Muy, muy, muuuuy diferente.

Era la misma chica de siempre, en el mismo lugar. Con el mismo pelo rubio oscuro, el mismo cuerpo pequeño, la misma cama, misma habitación, mismas sábanas blancas.

Pero ésta vez, notó un rayo verde en sus ojos.

El mismo esplendor verde que no veía hace meses.

¿Estaba soñando otra vez?

Claramente, no debía porqué ser extraño soñar con que Maka finalmente despertaba. Soul tenía ese sueño más de una vez y era hermoso. Ya se había confundido con la realidad y había sido decepcionante. Quería golpear su cabeza contra la pared para estar completamente seguro.

Él movió su cabeza de un lado a otro rápidamente –y había sido peor que una jaqueca horrible-, pero no había bebido alcohol la noche anterior ni hacía mucho tiempo. Sobre todo porque Maka solía golpearlo con uno de sus más grandes libros que poseía cuando él bebía más de la cuenta. O sólo bebía en general.

Sus labios se formaron en una mueca de molestia, sus ojos se movieron lentamente para abrirlos, cerrarlos y volver a abrirlos otra vez. Como si el sol que salía por la ventana estaba molestándola. Estaba haciéndolo, probablemente.

Soul Evans fue lo primero que ella vio.

El brillo que salía de los ojos rojos era incuestionable. No estaba sonriendo, pero claramente tenía una emoción de felicidad mezclada con emoción y desconcierto.

Pero no dijo ni una palabra.

Se quedó mirándolo por unos instantes.

" _No hubiese podido, incluso si hubiese querido; porque quizás despertarse de un coma era demasiado complejo",_ pensó él.

Era como si cada célula de su cuerpo dolía con intensidad, y probablemente era cierto, pero no estaba segura.

Lo único que estaba segura, es que estaba despierta.

Era real.

Las manos de Soul temblaron. De la misma forma que sus labios con incredibilidad y las palabras no parecían salir de su garganta, porque no estaba seguro qué demonios decir.

Estaba siendo ridículo otra vez, pero no importaba. Porque estaba siendo ridículo frente a ella, y estaba bien.

Todo en el universo parecía estar alineado realmente bien.

Se arrepintió de haberse quejado (en más de una oportunidad) sobre la vida en sí. Sobre las cosas malas o inoportunas, sobre las novelas dramáticas, sobre qué tan deprimente era, todo el universo.

No es que podía pensar en algo coherente ahora, pero definitivamente todo estaba bien.

Agradeció por eso en su mente, en la pequeña parte racional que le quedaba libre.

Los ojos de la rubia pestañaron, sin tener la intención alguna de observar hacia otro lado que no fuesen los de esos ojos carmesíes.

De repente, Soul se decidió. Sí, era el momento. Iba a decir algo. Por primera vez junto a Maka, las palabras eran importantes. No, bueno- no es que lo fuesen, pero ahora sentía la necesidad de expresarse. Con palabras reales. Unas que tenían importancia, una que-

Pero fue interrumpido con un pequeño golpe suave de la puerta.

Era el doctor de Maka.

El cual rompió en sorpresa al ver que su paciente estaba observándolo, sin el mismo interés que le había dedicado a Soul unos segundos anteriores.

¡Pero estaba realmente despierta!

Antes de que Soul pudiese decir algo, un grupo de médicos entraron hacia la habitación, con un montón de objetos que él desconocía su uso pero según ellos, era importante realizar estudios y un poco más de basura de ese estilo.

Quería quedarse. Permanecer a su lado, y decirle que-

Pero el grupo de batas blancas prácticamente lo echaron de la habitación, la cual él había estado todos los días, escabullido todas las noches, sin importarle nada más.

Y ahora estaba afuera.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Estaba insoportable, ansioso, atrapado entre miles de pensamientos. Pero sobre todas las cosas, estaba feliz.

Era raro pensar en eso, después de todo ése tiempo.

Era más chocante saber que era real.

¡Viniendo de él…!

Estaba sentado en una de las sillas de espera a centímetros de la habitación, tranquilo de no haber escuchado ningún grito en todo ése momento.

Sus piernas temblaban, probablemente de los nervios. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo adentro? ¿Acaso estaba bien? ¡Tenía que estarlo! ¡Obvio que Maka estaba bien! No lo había escuchado de otra persona, no era una imaginación, él la había observado con sus propios ojos.

No sonaba real, pero lo era.

Todos le habían dicho que era casi imposible, como una posibilidad entre cien, quizás miles o millones. Que perdiera la esperanza, porque sólo lo lastimaría aún más. Que no era su culpa. Que lo superara de una vez.

¡Y había despertado!

No podía creerlo.

Pero era real.

Una sonrisa adornó su rostro casi inconscientemente.

Maka estaba a salvo.

Por eso no estaba totalmente seguro porqué, cuando el doctor de Maka salió de la habitación y Soul al instante lo invadió de preguntas; _porqué_ en éste maldito universo, el médico le entregó esa mirada.

Esa mirada que estaba muy lejos de ser una que pertenecía al de una paciente que acababa de despertar de un coma.

La vida era, después de todo; absolutamente injusta.

-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


End file.
